Silver Shadows
by siriuslypadfootprt2
Summary: The full moon shone down on the grounds of Hogwarts, and James and Lily think about their separate lives...set their 5th year, before OWLs, possible oneshot


A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever. I really hope all of you like it. Please let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own any character that you recognize. All Harry Potter characters are owned by JKRowling. I am not benefiting from the posting of this story, it is purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of those reading it.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to one of the most awesome writers I have ever read the works of: glowing-ice.

Silver Shadows

The full moon shone down on the grounds of Hogwarts, casting elongated shadows of the trees upon the ground and a silvery gleam to show on the sweeping expanse of frosted grass that lay before the majestic castle. A beautiful stag looked up through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. It sighed, and a cloud of warm air lifted from it's nostrils. One hoof extended out of the trees onto the frozen grass, the icy dew droplets crunching satisfyingly beneath the stag's perfectly shaped hoof. To the passerby, it looked like the stag was looking towards the sky, when in fact it was looking towards the window in which he knew the love of his life sat, staring at the stars. The moon would be shining across her porcelain face, her full lips curved in a smile. He only wished she would look at him the way she looked at the moon. The only way she seemed to look at him was with mistrust and hate riddling her gorgeous emerald eyes. The only person who she seemed to think worthy of that look was her boyfriend, Samuel Tafoya. That insolent boy so caught up in a world of rules that he wouldn't laugh at a joke. Sure, he would flash his annoyingly "dazzling" straight-tooth smile charmingly (it had been known, much to the annoyance of the Marauders, to make girls swoon), but he wasn't _funny_ the way that the stag thought that the love of his life deserved. Some people say that if the word 'love' is used too often, it loses it's meaning. But for James Potter, it would never become dull, for it described his Lily perfectly. And with that thought, James watched the moon become obscured by a cloud through the dense trees.

Lily Evans ran her fingers through her long, auburn red hair as she gazed at the shiny round moon. For some reason, Lily always seemed to see the rabbit in the moon, not the man in the moon. Although the moon was her favorite thing to look at in the night sky, the full moon was both her favorite and most hated sight. It was under the full moon one evening that her wonderful boyfriend Sammy had asked her to Hogsmeade, yet it was also under the influence of the moon that many people were in pain, including her fellow Gryffindor Prefect. And so Lily stared out of the window, into the trees of the Forbidden Forest, hurting for the friend who never joined in the pranks against her with his friends, but he never chided his friends, either. The young female adolescent felt a pair of arms, rather lacking in muscle, snake around her middle.

"What's wrong, Lily?" a deep, smooth voice inquired.

Lily sighed, running her fingers through her hair again and closing her eyes. "Oh, nothing, Sammy. I just can't help but feel sorry for the Werewolves out there suffering tonight."

"Now, Lily, don't worry about it. There is absolutely no way a werewolf could get on these grounds. I promise. Dumbledore isn't that batty."

"Have you noticed anything odd about tonight?" Lily asked suddenly, looking around the common room for some source of disturbance, but there was none.

"Hmm, other than it's Friday night and everyone is working diligently on their homework?"

"But that's just it! Since when has there been a quiet Friday night around here? I can't remember one since I came here!"

"Maybe the Marauders are actually studying for once. Your OWLs are in less than a month!"

"I know," Lily said. "I should be studying. But you should be studying for your NEWTs."

"Take a night off, Lily. You deserve it. You've been stressing about these exams since you discovered that you had to take them."

_"That's not true," _Lily thought,_ "I've been "stressing" about them since you asked me out…studying is one reason to politely avoid you."_

"I'm so glad you take studying as seriously as I do. I don't know how I would stay sane through my Head Boy-ship without someone as awesome as you to study with."

"Yeah, I'm glad we're study-buddies," Lily said, an unchecked part of her wishing that that was all that they were.

"But you're so much more than my study-buddy, Lily. You're the love of my life, and I feel like I can talk to you about anything. Anything at all. I'm really going to miss you when I don't return next year."

"We'll keep in contact, though," Lily reassured him, without really believing herself. The words felt forced, and not right at all.

Sammy smiled. "You always know exactly what to say."

Lily smiled back, and extracted herself from Sammy's prolonged embrace. "I-I think I'm going to turn in early. Goodnight, Sammy."

"Goodnight, Lily," Sammy said his expression somewhat saddened by Lily's absence. "Sleep well."

Lily didn't reply as she moved slowly up the stairs towards the girl's dormitory. When she reached it, instead of getting ready for bed, she sat on the cushioned ledge inside the bay window and looked out at the moon once again, contented to be alone for once. Her friends were with their boyfriends, and if she would rather be alone than be with her boyfriend, well then that was a sad state of affairs. But she didn't have the guts to break up with her own boyfriend. She needed a clear head during her OWLs. She did _not_ need to be moping about a break-up right now. Would she even be mopey? She clearly didn't want to be with him anymore. So what was the big deal about breaking it off? Right?! Lily began to turn away from the moon, it's silvery rays illuminating her pale face, tears now running down her soft cheeks. Slowly, Lily's lips moved to form three words.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

A/N: So, what did you think of it? Was it good? Completely horrible? Okay? I need to know…I saw these on another story and thought the idea was cool, so if you want to review but aren't feeling creative today, here are some auto-reviews. Just pick the one you like, and copy it (control c) and paste it (control v) into the little review window. Here are some choices, but feel free to be creative as well:

I hated this story. You are a horrible writer. I'm just glad I caught you on your first story so that I could stop you from doing any more damage.

Interesting story.

Does it have to be a oneshot?

I love how descriptive you were in your writing. It was very creative. Post again soon!

Good job.

I hate you.


End file.
